1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical engineering and, in particular, to supply devices for gas-discharge light sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Control devices of a gas-discharge light source containing a gas-discharge lamp as a load, resonance circuit functionally coupled to the load, igniting elements of the gas-discharge lamp with a controlled starting switch, power-supply mains and a control unit are known (JP, No. 6013977, H 02 M 7/48, 1985).
Known devices have a limited adjustment range due to application of a stiff logic function of control.
A more perfect and the closest analogue of the applied invention is a control device of a gas-discharge light source having a gas-discharge lamp as a load, resonance circuit in the form of a choking coil and capacitor functionally coupled to the load, an ignition pulse generator with a power controlled switch and L element coupled to the load, power-supply mains and control-and-command circuit formed by a microprocessor control unit with a driving pulse oscillator, elements of load state control, elements of current and voltage monitoring in power-supply mains and a starting switch with control driver of a switching element (U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,790, H 05 B 41/00, 1991).